


At The Christmas Party Hop

by asoftplacetoland



Series: Christmas Time Is Here (In July) [4]
Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: Christmas Decorations, Christmas Music, Christmas Party, Family Bonding, Family Feels, Fluff, Food as a Metaphor for Love, M/M, Making Out, Rose Family Feels, Sibling Bonding, Smut, Sneaking Around, as per usual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25476658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asoftplacetoland/pseuds/asoftplacetoland
Summary: The Roses and Brewers arrive in Schitt's Creek to celebrate their newly blended family with the first annual Brewer-Rose Christmas Party. David and Patrick navigate the ups and downs of playing host and opening their home up to others for the first time.It mostly goes according to plan.
Relationships: Clint Brewer/Marcy Brewer, Johnny Rose/Moira Rose, Patrick Brewer/David Rose
Series: Christmas Time Is Here (In July) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1839364
Comments: 20
Kudos: 116





	At The Christmas Party Hop

**Author's Note:**

  * For [TrueIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueIllusion/gifts).



> First off, I gotta say this is definitely the fic for 7/23 even though it's dated for 7/24. AO3 ate my first draft and I didn't have time to edit it again until just now. It was truly a Christmas miracle I got it done in time to post it!
> 
> Second, this one took forever to right because I was determined to get as many characters involved as possible and it's just a tad heavy dialogue. Oh andthe meal they have in the story is based on the one my Grandmom serves at every Christmas party. I used to sit in her kitchen as a kid and ruin my appetite with onion dip and chips and peanut brittle and it was glorious. Can you tell food is a thing in my life? The title in this one comes from "Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree" and I would very much like to be at this Christmas party too right now. The boys really know how to celebrate!
> 
> This fic is for [TrueIllusion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrueIllusion/pseuds/TrueIllusion) who is constantly sprinting with me on discord and who I know loves some Brewer family feels. There may not be a ton of that in this fic but I figured you'd still appreciate the gesture.

Patrick wakes up the morning of their Christmas party to the sound of David talking loudly into his cellphone. It’s so rare that David wakes before him unless it’s something really important that he has planned to be up for. Patrick listens in just in case he needs to intervene with the phone call.

“Alexis, if you really don’t want to stay at the motel by yourself, you know we have a perfectly good guest room you’re welcome to stay in.” David says, sounding exasperated. “Patrick’s parents are staying at the hotel and so are mom and dad. Something about giving the newlyweds privacy but considering you’ve been invading my privacy since birth, I figure a few days more won’t hurt.” Patrick can practically hear the eye roll in David’s voice, and he rolls onto his back and checks the time on his phone. It’s still a few hours before they’re set to pick Alexis up at the airport and it suddenly dawns on him that David woke up early to talk to Alexis while she waits to board her plane.

The love Alexis and David have for each other has always brought Patrick a certain kind of joy. As much as they trade barbs and fight, the years they spent together in Schitt’s Creek have helped them forge a bond that has yet to diminish with the distance. If anything, it’s grown even stronger over the past few months. They have a constant stream of care packages going between the two of them with David sending Alexis new products from the store and his baking experiments. He also sends beautiful, handwritten letters about everything new in his life despite the two of them texting and calling each other constantly while Alexis is commuting to work or making dinner or just walking around Manhattan and wanting company.

Alexis sends them everything bagels and fluffy Italian rolls and silly little New York souvenirs like shot glasses and magnets and bobble heads that David begrudgingly displays in his studio. Her packages also contain sticky notes stuck to everything because Alexis never sits still long enough to write a full letter nowadays. Each note has a different thought from “Went to Brooklyn today and saw an outdoor art installation. It was cute but you would’ve set it up better, David” or “Joined a new gym. It’s not a cult before you ask but I do get points toward a discount on a super fun trip to a goat farm for a goat yoga session and then wine and cheese after! Yum!” David sticks each and every one of those notes in a leather-bound journal that he keeps tucked into his bedside table for safe keeping.

While Alexis isn’t always able to pick up when David calls, David always makes an effort to answer. Patrick knows that habit stems from a time long before Schitt’s Creek, when David knew a phone call from Alexis likely meant an immediate call to one of their lawyers, a trip to the post office to mail a passport, and many sleepless nights to come. Now though, Alexis calls to talk about how she’s planning on redecorating her living room or the cute little coffee shop she found that sells amazing green smoothies and vegan wraps or argue about who wronged who on the latest episode of _Below Deck_.

David finishes up his phone call with Alexis and tip toes back out of the hallway into the bedroom, looking guilty when he catches sight of Patrick lying awake in bed. David pads back over to the bed and slips in next to Patrick, who turns to look at him. Patrick cuddles in close and pats David gently on the cheek with a sleepy smile.

“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you. Alexis is boarding her flight now. Since you’re up…” David slips a finger under the neckline of Patrick’s t-shirt to brush his knuckles over his collarbone and the look on his face is all heat. “Maybe you can make up some of those [cranberry orange cinnamon rolls](https://thecozyapron.com/cranberry-orange-cinnamon-rolls/) while we wait?” Patrick rolls his eyes but kisses David on the lips before climbing out of bed. David makes no move to follow him but he does roll over on Patrick's side of the bed and shove his face into Patrick's pillow with a contented little sigh that should not make Patrick feel so wobbly in the knees. He knew David must be tired from all the food prep and preliminary set up they did yesterday with picking up the rented chairs and tables but Patrick can't resist the urge to tease him all the same.

“Okay, David, love of my life and king of my heart. I'll be up with your coffee in an hour. You just get some rest." Patrick whispers, tone dripping with sarcasm even as he grins at the lump in the bed that is his husband. David burrows further under the covers and whispers back, "Don't forget to add the almonds to the cinnamon rolls," and promptly starts to snore.

Alexis arrives in their home like a small blonde hurricane wrapped in a [designer sweater dress](https://www.farfetch.com/shopping/women/ermanno-scervino-argyle-sweater-dress-item-15345532.aspx?storeid=10256) and [boots](https://www.bloomingdales.com/shop/product/sam-edelman-womens-hai-over-the-knee-boots?ID=3116669&CategoryID=1005941).

“David, it’s so much cuter in person!” Alexis cries, smacking him on the arm like she can’t believe it. David makes a face but Patrick can see how thrilled he is with her reaction. Somehow Patrick ends up carrying both her suitcases by himself but he doesn’t mind because he wants to let David give Alexis the grand tour on his own. He drops her bags in the guest room and heads for the kitchen to stick the proofed cinnamon rolls in the oven and make the spiced cream cheese frosting. Patrick cooks to he sounds of Alexis’s delighted shouts and effusive praise as they pass through the different rooms of the house. They finish in the kitchen and David kisses him on the cheek as he passes to put on a pot of coffee.

“Patrick, it smells so yummy in here! Look at you and David being all domestic.” Alexis says with a turn of her wrist as she perches on one of the barstools at the island. David sets a mug of coffee in front of her along with a jug of cream, sugar, and spoon on a plate to stir it all in.

“Why does that sort of feel like an insult?” David muses and Alexis bumps the back of his knuckles gently with the spoon.

“No, David it’s a very good thing. Domestic looks good on you.” Alexis looks so sincere and pleased as she says it and David bites his lip before he pats her hand in thanks. David settles in next to Alexis and they both start up a loud conversation about their plans at the Wobbly Elm the day after Christmas. Apparently they won’t be drinking enough over the next few days and had to add a night exclusively for the activity. When Patrick pulls the cinnamon buns out of the oven, he quickly tops them with the cinnamon cream cheese frosting because he knows David loves it best when the frosting sort of melts into the roll. Patrick turns his back for one minute to the frosting bowl in the sick and when he turns around, Alexis is smacking David on the arm and David is shoving the gooey middle of one of the cinnamon buns into his mouth.

“Ugh, David! You’re so gross and you ruined Patrick’s pretty breakfast.” Alexis crosses her arms as David chews loudly at her.

“Alexis, it’s alright. I’ve come to understand it’s his way of giving his compliments to the chef.” David nods his approval through his mouthful, giving Patrick two thumbs up before licking the frosting from his fingers. Patrick plates the rest of David’s cinnamon bun along with a second because he knows his husband all too well. He cuts one of them in half to split with Alexis because his mother is bringing a cookie tray for the party and he’s planning on diving into that with everything he’s got as soon as he can. No sooner has Patrick picked up his fork, the doorbell rings and they all shout that the door is open rather than be drawn away from their warm cinnamon rolls.

A loud bang rings through the house and David stumbles out of his chair in alarm while Patrick rounds the island at a run and then both end up in the hallway staring at the largest suitcase they’ve ever seen and a pair of bespoke suit covered legs that could only belong to Johnny Rose.

“Don’t…worry…boys…I’ve…got it.” Johnny makes out between pants until he can heave the suitcase to the side. Patrick is the first to speak.

“Mr. Rose! We weren’t expecting you all until later tonight!” Patrick starts even as he moves to take the suitcase from him. Johnny pats him on the arm and straightens up a little now that he’s caught his breath a bit.

“Oh, thank you, Patrick. Yes, well we caught the red eye because I finished up a little early—”

“John, John! I still need your unwavering brawn with my other bag as well. It seems to be a little too substantial with that curling iron set dear Nicole bestowed upon me for my wigs and you know how my arthritis flares up every time we fly.” Moira’s clear voice sweeps into the hallway before she even makes her entrance and then what an entrance she makes. Moira steps into the cottage looking both outrageously out of place and right at home all at once in a way that has always left Patrick a little in awe. She’s wearing a [black leather dress](https://www.farfetch.com/shopping/women/materiel-cutout-faux-leather-midi-dress-item-15243409.aspx?storeid=9359) with an oval cut out at the chest that she’s modified with white lace studded with small silver spikes. Her wrists are covered in enough silver bracelets that they clank slightly with every movement and her heels are silver and so shiny that they sparkle even in the low light of the entryway. Moira’s eyes lock on David and Patrick watches with delight as her face softens.

“David, you’re looking very salubrious, practically a flame with connubial bliss.” David grimaces even as she strides over to pull him in for a hug. David sinks into the embrace until Moira gives him a good squeeze and then turns to Patrick with a frown. “Sweet Pat, you must show restraint when providing him with sweets. He has always had a predilection to overindulge and the resulting reflux engorges his poor vocal apparatus.” David pulls out of her hug with an undignified grunt, brushing at his sweater and scowling at her.

“I’ve got the reflux under control!” David snaps and Moira frowns.

“Oh dear, I assure you. You haven’t.” Moira says, adjusting her handbag just as Johnny drops another enormous suitcase to the ground behind her.

“That’s the last of them.” David glances from Johnny to the suitcases and then back again.

“Why would you unload all those suitcases here? I thought you had a room at the motel for the weekend?” David asks, his eyes narrowing when Johnny gives him the sort of pained look that usually prefaces bad news.

“Yes, well, we did but Stevie had a couple families who were waitlisted and I didn’t want to take a room from a regular paying customer so I figured we could stay here?” Johnny asks and David frowns. Patrick can see the gears turning in his head as he tries to figure out what that scenario will look like.

“But we only have the one guest room and Alexis is already staying—”

“David, we will figure it out. Relax.” Patrick soothes, fingers working the tension that’s already started to form in David’s neck. David relaxes into the touch just as Alexis pokes her head into the entryway.

“Um, how is my favorite client?!” Alexis squeals as she rushes forward to get her own hug from her mother.

“I think you mean how if your favorite prospective Emmy nominated client.” Moira says as she pats Alexis’s hair. Alexis pulls back, her mouth parted in an attractive ‘o’ of surprise.

“Oh my god, really? Who said? Which publication?” Moira smiles and her teeth flash white against her scarlet lipstick.

“Just a little-known periodical called _The Hollywood Reporter_.” Alexis squeals in delight and grasps Moira’s hands in her own and gives their combined hands a few celebratory shakes. Patrick thinks the whole display is ridiculously cute and he watches the moment unfold even as David slinks back into the kitchen to presumably finish his cinnamon roll in peace before Moira can comment on it.

“Ah, why didn’t you tell me that in our phone call the other night?! I could’ve done a Christmas themed push for reviews on your performance this season!” Alexis complains even as she practically vibrates onto another plane of existence in her excitement. Moira smiles and it’s a little softer and more personal, a private smile just between the two of them.

“It was but a small price to pay to keep it confidential for a little while longer in order to see your coruscating reaction in person.” Alexis drops her hands and hugs Moira again for long enough that Patrick follows David into the kitchen to let them have their time together. Johnny and David are both seated at the island making their way through bites of cinnamon rolls as Johnny waxes poetic about the house.

“It really is very nice, son. Now you’re budgeting and keeping up with the maintenance and everything, right? I just want to make sure you two are taken care of here.” David hums around a large bite of cinnamon roll and Patrick rubs at his shoulder vigorously as he passes to pour a cup of coffee for Johnny.

“What David means to say is ‘Thank you, Dad. That’s so kind of you to ask. We certainly do have a budget and Patrick adjusts it every month to maximize our savings.’” Patrick says as he slides the cup of coffee across the counter to Johnny. Johnny’s face lights up as he realizes he has someone who actually enjoys discussing business in the room now.

“Ah Patrick! I was just telling David here how nice the house is. I’m so proud of you two and the Rose Apothecary bath products are our number one reviewed amenity.” Johnny says with a grin and Patrick grins back. It’s too hard to do anything else when faced with an enthusiastic Johnny Rose; He makes it easy to find the joy in things.

“That’s great, Mr. Rose. And the store is benefiting enormously from the hotel contract as well. Our online revenue is up 175% this quarter alone and most of the people who signed up for our mailing list said they’d heard of our brand from staying at a Rosebud Motel.” Johnny’s pleased look makes Patrick feel warm inside. Johnny sets his fork down and Patrick can see his expression is so full of affection, his eyes are shining with it. 

“That’s wonderful, Patrick, but I told you that you don’t have to keep up with the Mr. Rose bit. Johnny is just fine. We are family now after all.” Johnny and Patrick stare at each other, both a little wobbly now, until David ruins the moment by fake gagging around his cinnamon roll. Johnny turns to look at him with concern etched into the lines of his face.

“Oh no, David. Is your reflux acting up again? Maybe that’s enough with the cinnamon rolls for you.” Johnny slides David's half-eaten plate across the counter to Patrick who takes it and wraps it up in plastic wrap before placing it on top of the fridge. David thunks his head onto the counter in defeat.

“This is my house. Why am I suddenly not in charge of my own house?” David groans as Johnny happily sips at his coffee and Patrick tries not to laugh.

An hour later, Alexis heads out for a Christmas drink with Twyla and Stevie and Johnny and Moira head over to visit the Schitt’s with the promise not to fill up on much of anything because they’re all expected back for the Christmas party at 6:00 PM. David cools down a bit from his initial annoyance over his family’s antics but Patrick knows most of it is an act at this point because David hasn’t stopped smiling in some way since they all arrived.

The rest of the afternoon is a busy one for both David and Patrick. David had decided roast beef was the perfect Christmasy kind of food to serve at their party and Patrick suggested adding Kaiser rolls and a horseradish spread to serve it so they would be spared having to find seating for everyone. As it stands, the dining room table is set up like a buffet with several warming trays for the beef, caramelized onion dip and chips (because apparently that was a thing David had to have on the table), and a crockpot full of hot buttered rum that smells like a delightful combination of hard candy and a liquor store. Patrick removes the beef from the oven to begin shredding it while David goes around setting down coasters and putting finishing touches on the decorations when Patrick’s parents arrive.

“Merry Christmas, boys!” Marcy announces loudly as she makes her way inside with a cookie tray and a warm hug for David, who is fixing a wayward strand of lights in the hall, and then Patrick, who is elbow deep in food preparation.

“Oh this looks wonderful, honey. Wow! Are you feeding an army or what?” Marcy teases as she sets the cookie tray down on the counter just out of reach. Patrick laughs and feels his shoulders immediately begin to relax.

The almost two-year gap in Patrick’s relationship with his parents is mending in leaps and bounds thanks to the constant stream of phone calls that seem more and more to happen at least every other day and the occasional long weekend spent either at the cottage or in Patrick’s hometown. David and Marcy get on like a house on fire and never seem to run out of things to talk about (or spend money on) and David and Clint have established a sort of ever changing stand-up comedy routine made up of sarcastic remarks and observations on various topics that frequently results in Marcy and Patrick having to separate them for fear of asphyxiation while they wipe the tears of laughter away. Even now, Patrick can hear the tell-tale loud conversation about shopping malls at Christmastime starting between Clint and David in the living room and he makes a note to ask David to make sure the Christmas lights are on outside to prevent any injuries from wisecracking.

“Anything I can help with?” Marcy asks, drawing Patrick out of his fond musings.

“Oh, um, if you want, there’s a bowl of horseradish sauce on the top shelf in the fridge and that sauce is supposed to be transferred into that serving bowl per David's instructions.” Patrick points to the nearby ceramic bowl adorned with tiny painted holly leaves around the rim. Marcy nods and turns toward the fridge and Patrick takes his chance, pulling the cookie tray a little closer and looking for an opening in the plastic that he can sneak a gingersnap through when Marcy makes a tutting noise from behind him.

“Patrick Brewer, those cookies are for the party.” Marcy sets the bowl of sauce down and picks the tray up. “David, dear!” She calls and David pokes his head into the kitchen like he was waiting for her to call his name.

“Yes, Marcy?” David asks with a positively angelic smile, his eyes flicking to the cookie tray.

“Take these into the dining room please. They’re safer in there from this little elf's sticky fingers.” Marcy pinches Patrick a little on the cheek as he pouts. David grins at her and takes the tray with a little bow of his head.

“Of course, Marcy.” David gives Patrick a crooked smirk when Marcy turns away and Patrick sticks his tongue out in retaliation. After a few minutes of finishing touches, the food is set and Marcy and Clint are settled on the couch with a juniper spiked seltzer and a beer respectively as the other guests start to arrive.

Patrick ends up on door duty for a while and he can’t help the sense of pride he feels as he welcomes their friends into their home, some of them for the first time. They didn’t close on the house until about a month after their wedding and everyone seems to have had the same ideas for a dual Christmas and housewarming present in that they drop bottles of wine wrapped in kitchen towels or nestled inside oven mitts, various pie plates and decorative casserole dishes topped with Christmas bows, and as many ‘cinnamon stick’ and ‘apple pie’ candles as anyone could hope for. The Roses arrive fashionably late, as per usual, and the volume immediately jumps from a calm five to a fifteen.

David intercepts Patrick just as he’s heading into the kitchen after the final guest arrives and all but shoves him into the hall closet. The closet is stuffed to the brim with coats and it’s impossible to see the expression on David’s face in the darkness. Before Patrick can ask what the matter is, David’s lips are on his in desperate kiss. Patrick gasps in surprise and David uses the opportunity to lick inside his mouth. Patrick leans into it and let's David kiss him until they are both tugging at each other's clothes in an attempt to get as close as possible. David grinds his hips against Patrick's and Patrick loses himself in the sensation for a moment until he realizes literally all of their friends and family are right outside the door and he pulls back.

“David, what?” Patrick asks on a laugh and David takes his face between his hands and presses another soft kiss to his hairline like he can’t keep his lips off Patrick for even a second.

“I just wanted to show my appreciation to you for all that you’ve done today. Everyone is having such a good time and my parents and your parents are all cozy on the couch bonding and so I figured it was the perfect moment to sneak away for a little…”

Before David can finish his sentence, the door to the closet flies open and they both stumble out into the light of the hallway.

“Looks like I win the bet.” Stevie tells them, her hands on her hips as David and Patrick straighten their clothes and wipe their mouths and try not to look guilty.

“Was the bet who gets kicked out of the Christmas party first?” David bites out and Stevie rolls her eyes at him. She's back in flannel for tonight and a glass of merlot swirls in her hand as she watches them with that neutral expression that Patrick knows means she's laughing at them on the inside.

“No, Alexis bet it would take an hour for you two to sneak off to be gross together and I bet it would happen in the first thirty minutes.” David huffs while Patrick blushes and they both follow her back out into the living room. “Pay up, Alexis!” Stevie shouts as she heads off to the corner Alexis and Twyla are currently sitting in with their own glasses of wine. Alexis's frustrated groan and death glare she shoots the two of them speaks volumes and David leads him by the hand to the buffet so they can get food before someone else distracts them.

When the food is nearly gone, Moira half bullies Patrick into bringing his guitar out.

“David, I know you’re likely eager to breakout The Number this evening but I really think you should rest that instrument of yours before you do more damage.” Moira tells him loudly when Patrick goes to retrieve his instrument. David mouths a thank you at her and tries not to look too happy about it. Patrick tunes up his guitar and sets a folding chair in front of their tree. The bulk of the party guests start to gather in the living room because nearly everyone has been to a Rose Apothecary open mic night or two and knows what's to come when Patrick brings out a guitar.

“I just want to say thank you all for coming and celebrating with us tonight. I didn’t know this many people could fit in here.” Patrick admits and everyone laughs in response. He plucks out a few notes in preparation and goes to ask for requests when he feels Moira’s dainty but surprisingly strong hand squeeze his shoulder.

“Yes what a wonderfully jolly occasion this has turned out to be!” Moira exclaims effusively. Patrick looks over at David, who is standing behind the couch, and he just throws his hands up in an ‘I’ve got no clue’ sort of gesture that Patrick sees an awful lot whenever they spend time with the other Roses.

“You see, this is an evening is to be celebrated for a plethora of firsts. John and I’s first time returning to Schitt’s Creek.” She raises her wine glass in salute and everyone in the room raises theirs in kind and drinks.

“Um, mine too!” Alexis intones from the corner but Moira is clearly in performance mode, so she doesn’t seem to notice.

“It is also our first Christmas as a blended dynasty with the eleemosynary Brewer clan who have welcomed the Roses with open arms.” Moira smiles over at Clint and Marcy, who both smile back and raise their glasses at her.

“But, perhaps most important, tonight shall serve as the inaugural debut of my newest musical collaboration.” Moira squeezes Patrick’s shoulders for emphasis and David covers his mouth to hide his very obvious silent laughter while Patrick’s stomach sinks.

“A new mother and son duet improvisational experience unlike any you have heard before.” Patrick swallows thickly, both a little touched and a little nervous all of a sudden when Moira leans down and whispers, “I’ll Be Home for Christmas, key of C, and mind the tempo. You take the first stanza and I will harmonize.” Patrick nods as she grips the back of the chair and begins to play a simple introduction.

Surprisingly, it goes very well. Moira listens and joins in with a complex harmony that fits Patrick's own voice nicely and the whole atmosphere in the room changes from polite obligation to wonder while they sing. Patrick is so moved himself that he immediately transitions the end of the song into “White Christmas” and Moira pats him on the shoulder in approval. He loses track of time after that, plucking out Christmas tunes and enjoying the give and take of having a duet partner. When he looks over at David again, his husband's smile is pinched with the barest bit of jealousy but mostly he looks thrilled at the turn of events. They finish with a very up-tempo “We Need A Little Christmas” and the room bursts into well deserved applause and shouts for an encore. Moira kiss her hand and presses it to Patrick's forehead before blithely retreating to Johnny’s side and Patrick's starting to think she might be a little bit magic.

The evening dwindles down after that and when the very last guest leaves, David busies himself with setting up the guest room while Alexis and Moira supervise and Patrick, Johnny, Stevie, Marcy and Clint clean up. The food and booze has all been demolish and Patrick mourns the loss of the cookie tray until Marcy reveals there is an even bigger cookie tray in the car for the two of them to enjoy over the next few days.

"Patrick, honey, when have I ever let you go a Christmas without your mother's cookies?" Marcy teases as she musses his hair, pulling him into a hug that lasts for ages. Patrick rests his cheek on her shoulder and she rubs her hands up and down his back and hums. "Love you, sweet boy." She whispers in his ear before they part. Clint wraps him in a hug too, only a little bit shorter but not any less emotional, and his parents make their way out to the car and then back to the motel.

Stevie presses a kiss to Patrick’s cheek and gives Johnny a tight hug before heading out herself with a cinnamon roll tucking in a paper bag Alexis must have smuggled her and an unopened bottle of wine she claims she brought that Patrick is pretty certain she didn’t.

The shower rotation begins after that, and Patrick is suddenly very grateful for the separate bathrooms for the guest room and master bedroom because maybe they will avoid the inevitable bathroom drama that way. Of course, it turns out Patrick was a little too optimistic because Alexis and David still end up elbowing and shoving each other like children while they do their nightly skin routines side by side in the master bathroom.

“Don’t make me come in there you too.” Patrick calls from the bed where he’s tucked up with a good book and a mug of his favorite peppermint sleepy time tea.

“Patrick, tell David to stop elbowing me in the shoulder.” Alexis calls while David makes a noise of deep betrayal.

“Patrick, tell Alexis to stop dumping toner all over our new washcloths.” David shouts back. Patrick sighs and Johnny pokes his head in the room.

“Kids, enough. Your mother just took her sleeping pills and your voices do carry.” Johnny declares, his voice firm, and the angry noises start up again briefly before falling silent.

“Teach me that trick.” Patrick pleads and Johnny smiles and nods at him.

“You’ll learn that one on your own around the fifth year of your marriage but it only has a sixty percent success rate so don’t get too excited.” Johnny tells him grimly while Patrick laughs.

“Noted. G'night, Mr. Ro—Johnny.” Patrick corrects himself and Johnny grins.

“Night, son.” Johnny heads back down the stairs and Alexis follows suit a few moments later, blowing Patrick a kiss as she passes.

“Sorry your husband is so obnoxious.” Alexis calls over her shoulder while David tosses a washcloth at her retreating back.

“Good night, Alexis! When I get a stress pimple tomorrow, I’m burying your face cream in the backyard.” David calls after her and she flips him off over her shoulder. Patrick gives David and unimpressed look and David just shrugs like Patrick is the one being childish. David flicks off the light and climbs into bed and Patrick pats him on the shoulder.

“See, it’s fun having your family stay with us.” Patrick says and David pinches him on the leg. Patrick yelps and wrestles David onto his back and tickles him until he's half-crying with laughter when a loud thump comes from downstairs.

“Gross, we can hear you!” Alexis screeches and they both laugh quietly into a soft kiss before settling on their separate sides of the bed and dropping into an exhausted but happy sleep.

Patrick wakes in the middle of the night to find David’s side of the bed empty. He figures David is likely in the kitchen making a midnight snack and he climbs out of bed and quietly heads down the stairs to look for him. He makes his way into the kitchen, but the lights are off and the house is quiet. Patrick peeks in the living room to see if maybe David is on the couch watching reruns of “Chopped” but the only sign of life in that room is the glow from the Christmas tree. Patrick frowns for a moment but then then decides to take a peek in the guest room on a hunch and he can’t help but smile when his suspicion is confirmed.

Alexis has her eye mask on and looks very cozy asleep in the twin daybed along the wall. The elder Roses are fast asleep in the modest queen bed from Patrick’s old apartment. David is snoring quietly on an air mattress in the center of the room. As much as Patrick wants David back upstairs with him, the scene is far too heartwarming to disturb. With a small sigh, Patrick pads across the room and gently lowers himself onto the air mattress. David shifts and rolls onto his side so he can pillow his head on Patrick’s shoulder and Patrick rearranges the blankets to cover them both before settling into sleep once more.


End file.
